Ugly to Beauty
by twilightlover4life13
Summary: Bella Swan had just spent her summer in Florida and was coming back to Forks to be with her dad. when she had left at the beginning of the summer she kind of ugly but now she was beautiful. Forks high better be ready for her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**BELLA POV**

I am depressed. The summer was ending in 2 weeks and I had to go back to my dad's in Forks, the rainiest town in the U.S. I had spent my whole summer with my mom in Florida. It was the best time of my life because I had finally gotten my braces off, got rid of my acne, and got a tan. I was beautiful now. I did not want to go back to school with the kids who didn't notice me, but at least they never made fun of me to badly. I have decided to show them who I am. They won't know what has hit them. Forks better be ready because the new and improved Bella Swan is coming!

Finally I was off that dreadful plane. Too bad I was now in Port Angeles waiting for Charlie to come and pick me up. As I look for him I spot him standing in the corner. "Charlie!" I yell as I run over to him. Oh I forgot to mention I took up yoga this summer so I know do not trip every time I take a step.

"Hey Bells! How was your summer? You look amazing not that you didn't before, but wow!" Charlie told me.

"Thanks Cha-dad. Its ok I know what you mean. Florida was great I had a lot of fun with mom and Phil. How are you? Didn't burn the house down I hope?" I laughed.

"I'm good. Ha-ha you think you're so funny" he said sarcastically. "As a matter of fact I actually can cook a few things now without completely ruining it." He told me as we reached the cruiser.

"Awww you're finally growing up!" I said while wiping a fake tear from my eye. My dad laughed at me then and told me he was glad I was finally back. We chatted all the way back to Forks about what Charlie did while I was gone and what Renee and I did in Florida. When we finally got back to the house I was relieved and tired. After the long flight and the changing time zones I was exhausted. "Dad I think I'm just gonna take my bags up to my room and unpack tomorrow. I am exhausted."

"Ok Bells. I'll just help you with those bags and go to bed to. I might not be there when you wake up, but just call me if you need anything. You're truck keys are on the counter." Dad told me as he dropped off my bags and walked towards his room.

I just put on my tank top and sleep pants and got under the covers. I realized I had 2 weeks before I had to back to that dreadful school with the materialistic people who just wanted to gossip. Oh yayy! Note the sarcasm. I will just worry about that tomorrow when I unpack and maybe I will head up to Port Angeles before school starts and get a few new clothes and books. I finally drifted off to sleep hoping the next 2 weeks went by very slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It has been one week since I have been back in Forks. It has rained the entire time since I have been back unsurprisingly. I have finished unpacking and I am now in Port Angeles school supply shopping. I had been shopping all morning and I was starting to get a little hungry. I decided to go to this cute little deli I saw on my way to the mall. As I opened the door to walk in I ran straight into someone and I fell to the floor with a thud. As I looked over I saw a very short girl about 4'11". She had short black hair and was very beautiful in her designer clothing. "I'm so sorry. I did not see you." I said to her.

"It's ok. I should have been looking. By the way my name is Alice. What's yours?" She said as we both stood up.

"Hi Alice. My name is Bella"

"Well Bella, I have not seen you around here. What brings you here?" Alice asked.

"I just came back from a vacation in Florida with my mom. I live in Forks with my dad." I said

"Really? I just moved to Forks with my family and family friend's at the beginning of this summer. No wonder I have never seen you. What are you doing in Port Angeles?" she said.

"I am just school supply shopping. What about you?" I asked her.

"Really? Me to. Would you mind if I shopped with you. Then we could get to know each other and I would know someone besides my family when I went to school." Alice smiled at me.

I thought about it and realized why not she seems nice and she won't judge me from my past because she doesn't know. "Ok Alice just let me grab a sandwich and we can go." I told her as I walked up to the front and ordered my sandwich. Once I got my sandwich I looked towards Alice in a lead the way manner.

"Ok so why don't we go back to the mall and we can go from there and find what we don't have." She said.

"Sounds good to me." I told her. I finished my sandwich on the way to the mall while we chatted. We learned a lot about each other. She told me she had two brothers and her boyfriend was Jasper who moved with them with his twin Rosalie. I told her about Charlie and that he was the police chief of Forks and how my mother remarried to Phil and lives in Florida.

"Well I had a great time. I am so glad we ran into each other" we laughed "Here let me see your phone so I can give you my number and we can get together soon before school starts again." She said as I handed her my phone.

"We will definitely need to hang out. I had a lot of fun talking with you Ali" I smiled at her. We promised to text each other as we parted ways with our bags to our own cars.

When I got home I unloaded all my bags into my room and decided to organize everything tomorrow. I went back downstairs and saw dad ordered pizza. "Hey dad I'm back. I'm just going to eat some pizza and go to bed."

"Ok Bells. I have to work early in the morning so I will just see you at dinner tomorrow." Dad told me.

I ate my pizza then walked upstairs and took a shower. As I lay in bed I thought of how my life was already turning around and I had only been here a week. I had made one great friend who could see becoming my best friend. I just hope when I go back to school and Alice hears of what I used to be she doesn't make fun of me and leave me like so many other people have. But that is something I have a whole week to worry over and for now I will just enjoy the friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I forgot to do this but I think everyone knows:**

**I DO NOT OWN OR HAVE ANY RIGHTS TO ANY PART OF TWILIGHT!**

**I am so sorry I have not updated in so long. School and everything else I do have gotten very busy and now I am finally getting a chance to update. I would like to thank everyone who read or reviewed my story. I really appreciate it.**

Chapter 3

It had been few days since I had seen Alice at the mall. We had been texting almost non-stop and I could tell that she and I were going to be great friends. We had decided that she was going to come get me from my house, so we could go to her house without me getting lost. She had told me that there house was kind of out of the way in the woods, so we decided she would just come get me. She would be here in a few minutes and I was just finished with dinner for Charlie so he wouldn't order pizza while I was gone.

I heard a knock on the door right as I put the food in the fridge. I went to open it and Alice was standing practically bouncing she seemed so happy. "Hey Alice. Let me just go get my bag and we can go. You can come in and make yourself comfortable." I told her as I ran up the stairs. I grabbed my duffle bag from my bag and headed back downstairs to Alice. She was just standing by the stairs waiting for me. "Let's go" I told her.

"I like your house. Is that all the clothes you are bringing! You are staying two nights and you only have a duffle bag!" She exclaimed once she saw my bag.

"Thank you. And yes Alice all I need is one bag. What is wrong with that?" I asked her.

"Oh, you poor deprived girl. I will just have to take you shopping soon." She smiled at me. I was kind of scared because if it was anything like school supply shopping it was going to be hell.

"Well ok maybe one day. But for now why don't we head to your house." I told her. As we headed to her Porsche. Her family apparently had quite bit of money. Why they chose to live in Forks I will never know. When I looked out the window I could see that we driving on the outskirts of Forks and we seemed to be on a driveway through the woods. When the trees parted I could see the most beautiful house I have ever seen. It seemed to be covered in windows to let in a lot of light. It looked like a white Victorian style house and I loved it.

"Well this is home. Come on let's go inside so you can meet everyone and get a tour of the house." She told me as she got out of her car and walked towards the front door. I followed her in a kind of dazed state. I mean come on the outside was amazing I just couldn't imagine the inside. As we walked the door of the house I was in amazement. Their house was beautiful. When we walked inside I was in amazement of how amazing it looked with its open layout.

"Alice your house is so beautiful." I told her.

"Thanks. My mom decorated it. She is an interior designer. Now come on I will introduce you to everyone then give you a tour of the house." She told me excitedly. We walked into the living room and I saw a beautiful blonde girl and a blonde boy who had to be the twins, Rosalie and Jasper, whom Alice told me about. I also saw two other boys, one was very muscular who must work out a lot and the other boy was tall and muscular but not so much as the first and with crazy bronze hair. The bronze haired boy was gorgeous and suddenly I started to feel really insecure in this room with all of these beautiful people. But then I remembered that I am prettier now and I need to be more confident. So I faked a smile and tried to have a look of confidence on my face. "Bella this is Rosalie and Jasper. They are twins and these are my brothers Emmett and Edward." She told me as she pointed to everyone for me. "Everyone this is Bella. The girl I ran into when I was in Port Angeles."

"Hey." I told everyone with a little wave. I was feeling a little awkward with all of them looking at me.

"Hi Bella. It's nice to finally meet you. Alice has been talking about you non-stop since she has met you." Jasper told me. I blushed once he said that feeling embarrassed that Alice had been talking about me.

"Awww she blushes. Hey Bella nice to meet." Emmett told me as he came up and gave me giant bear hug. When he finally put me down I sucked in a huge breath of air. "sorry Bella" he told me.

"Hi. It is nice to meet you" Rosalie told me and smiled.

"Hello" the greek Adonis told me.

"Ok well now that you have met everyone I will give you a tour of the house." Alice told me as she dragged me away and Rosalie followed us. Their house was very large and nice and after the tour Alice, Rosalie, and I sat in Alice's room getting to know each other. It was really nice having two girlfriends to talk to for the first time in my life. Rosalie even told me to call her Rose. We had planned that we would go shopping tomorrow because Alice believes I have no clothes and it will be a better opportunity to get better acquainted since I only got to stay about 2 hours before Alice had to drive me home.

"Thanks for inviting me over Alice. I am really glad I got to know you and Rose and I am excited for tomorrow." I told her as I got out of the car.

"Me to Bella. Me and Rose will be by to pick you up at 9 tomorrow morning." She said then drove off.

I walked into the house and saw Charlie asleep on the couch so I turned off the tv and put a blanket on top of him. I headed upstairs took a shower and got ready for bed. Before I fell asleep I thought about how nice it was to actually have friends and I hoped they would stay that way after school started.


End file.
